Fax Hotel
by lindsay1234567
Summary: What happens when the flock goes to a hotel? One-shot possibly two-shot if requested. Fax
1. Chapter 1

**This is a year after MAX. Probably a one-shot, maybe a two-shot. Review what you thought about it and if you want me to continue! Max, Fang and Iggy are 15, Nudge is 12, Gazzy is 9, Angel is 7, Total is off marrying Akila.**

**Max's POV**

"Alright, guys let's take a break!" I yelled to my flock as I looked around at the darkening sky. We were on the run yet again, but this time from something different. The School had made this new type of robot that had a smarter mind than a human, but Angel still couldn't control their minds. It was like they were constantly being controlled by people.

"Can we stay at a hotel?" Nudge begged, yanking me out of my thoughts. I glanced at Fang, who was flying alongside me and he shrugged.

"Sounds good," he said as I rolled my eyes at him. I could think of a billion different reasons why staying at a hotel was bad, but apparently nobody cared, because all the younger kids begged me until I finally agreed.

So here I am, walking to the front desk with Fang to get rooms for all of us.

"Hi, how may I help you?" the clerk asked happily.

"How many rooms do you have right next to each other?" I asked quickly. The lady looked at the computer for almost a minute before finally responding.

"We're pretty packed tonight, but we have three rooms all on the same floor. Does that work?" She asked, looking up at me. I glanced at Fang and received a nod.

"We'll take it," I said, handing her my credit card.

Fang and I walked back to the rest of the flock who started hammering us with questions about how long we were staying and what we could do.

"Max, what are the room arrangements?" Angel asked innocently.

"I'm rooming with the Gasman," Iggy said, ruffling Gazzy's hair as he did so.

"Can Angel and I room together?" Nudge begged.

"Yeah, whatever. I guess that leaves me and," I paused, "Fang," I said, suspecting that they had set this up.

Ever since we had become a "couple" Angel, Iggy and Nudge had been setting everything up so Fang and I were always together. I can't say I minded, although I would never tell that to anyone else.

Angel grinned at me, _He's just as excited to room with you as you are!_

I glared at Angel, signaling for her to get out of my head. She looked down and I felt her presence leave my mind.

All of us were wiped out from flying several hours, so we just showered and split up into our rooms.

I tucked Angel, Nudge and Gazzy in and said goodnight to Iggy before returning to my own room.

"Hey," Fang nodded at me, acknowledging my presence and speaking for the first time, "Think they set this up?"

I nodded, "Of course they did, they set everything up," I replied as I turned towards the bed and groaned. It just so happened that there was only one bed in the room.

"One bed," Fang said, turning his stare from the bed to me to observe my reaction.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine. Whatever, I'm tired, let's go to sleep," I stated as I changed out of my jeans and sat on the bed, not going to sleep yet.

Fang slid onto the bed with me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I looked over at him and couldn't pull my eyes away from his warm eyes and long black hair. He turned his gaze to me and chuckled, making me quickly avert my eyes away from his and blush.

"Look at me," he said, tilting my chin up to gaze into my eyes.

He brought his lips down onto mine and pushed me down on the bed. He put one knee on either side of my body and lowered himself onto me, moving his lips with mine hungrily.

I tangled my fingers in his hair as he pulled my leg up onto his hip. He began biting my bottom lip, begging for an entrance, and I allowed it, parting my lips to let his tongue slip into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance in each others mouths as his hands ran all over my body.

His tongue won, massaging mine hungrily as I rested my hands under his shirt on his abs. He lowered himself further onto my body, leaving no space between our bodies as my hands roamed under his shirt. I finally ripped his shirt off, throwing the torn pieces off the side of the bed. His lips left mine to make a trail of butterfly kisses down my neck and right to the line of my tank top. I shivered and he stopped, thinking that something was wrong.

"Sorry, too much?" He asked, sitting up and pulling me into his lap.

I shook my head, "No, not at all," I pulled his head towards mine and kissed him, only this time it wasn't hungry, only tender and loving.

"I love you, Max," he breathed into my ear, kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes to enjoy the bliss of it.

"I love you too," I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his lips for a few seconds before pulling away and snuggling under the covers to go to sleep.

He laid down next to me, pulled me close to him and muttered a quiet goodnight before kissing my head and drifting into unconsciousness.

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! If you liked it check out my story: Getting Older**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed and I'll be glad to write another chapter for those that wanted i****t.**

**The Village Idiot's Pet- I know it's an overused idea, but that was the whole point of it. I have two original stories in the making right now. Go check them out: Getting Older, and I just started I Choose You.**

**

* * *

Fang's POV **

I opened my eyes and wondered where I was. Then it all hit me: the hotel, the make out session, and Max in my arms in the same bed.

I glanced down at the beautiful girl sleeping beside me and knew that she could do so much better than me. I tried to get up without waking her, but as soon as I moved, she muttered something under her breath.

"No, don't go."

"Max?" I asked, wondering if she was actually awake.

"No, I'm Iggy. Of course its me, who else would it be?" she answered sarcastically.

I chuckled, glad to know that she was fully awake, and stood up to stretch.

"Fang!" Max gasped suddenly.

"What?" I answered immediately, scanning the room for any danger.

"Why aren't you wearing pants?" she asked as she looked at my black boxers.

"Oh, I always sleep in my boxers," I answered with a shrug.

"Well, go put some pants on!" She ordered.

I smirked, "Are you sure you want me to?" I asked, lifting her off the bed and holding her bridal style.

She averted her eyes to my bare chest and traced small circles on it. I smirked wider, and put her down.

"Good morning," I said as I tilted her chin up to kiss her. She pulled me closer until there was no space between us, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I placed mine around her waist, resting slightly on her butt as I kissed her hungrily.

I moved my hands to the bottom of her t-shirt, and started to lift it slowly, making sure she was okay with it. She grabbed my hands and helped me pull it over her head. I trailed my hands up her stomach, resting them on her bra as she gasped and resisted a little.

I pulled away, "Too much?" I asked, knowing I had lost control and pushed too far.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking around for my pants. I grabbed my black basketball shorts put them on, then started to put my shirt on, but was stopped.

"No, don't!" Max said as she took my shirt from my hands. I looked at her and used every ounce of my self-control so I wouldn't take advantage of her in her bra.

"Why not?" I asked, tossing her her shirt.

"I like you better without your shirt on," she grinned at me while she pulled her shirt over her head

I smirked, "Well I like you better without your shirt on too, but you can't walk around shirtless, so I guess we both have to suffer," I tried to put my shirt back on again, but she stopped me. My breathing hitched as she stepped towards me and trailed her finger up my bare chest.

"Please," she pleaded as she went on her tip-toes to kiss me. I pulled away before she could continue, knowing she would be able to convince me to jump off a bridge if she kept going.

I looked over at her face and sighed because she looked sad, "Fine," I said through clenched teeth as I tossed my shirt over to my backpack.

She grinned and threw her arms around me in a hug. I hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"We should probably go check on the kids," she said as she reluctantly pulled away.

I nodded and took her hand as we headed for Angel and Nudge's room. I opened the door and . . .

"Ahh!" Angel and Nudge yelled in unison as they fell on top of each other.

"Were your ears pressed against the door the whole time?" Max glared at the two of them as they looked down in shame.

"Maybe," Nudge said softly, shuffling her feet and looking around for a quick escape.

"Don't do it again," I chimed in, thankful that Max and I hadn't gone too far this morning.

We all went to Iggy and Gazzy's room so we could check out and leave this hotel.

"Fang?" Angel asked innocently.

"Yes, Angel?" I asked hoping she wasn't going to ask what I thought she was.

"I am. Why did you tell Max you like her better without her shirt on?" she asked as Max and Nudge ran inside Iggy and Gazzy's room to collect them.

"Ummm," I said, unsure of what to tell her.

"I'm waiting," she said sweetly, trying to hurry me up.

"Well, Angel," I started, getting down to her level, "You know how Max and I like each other right?"

"Yeah, you guys love each other," she shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Well, sometimes when two big kids or adults love each other, they do certain things that little kids don't," I said, trying to explain this to her without giving her the talk.

"What kind of things?" She asked, with an innocent look. I groaned, knowing it was inevitable.

"Things you'll learn about when you get bigger," I said, clearing my head so she couldn't find it.

"But Fang, who's gonna teach me? I don't have a mommy and daddy to tell me," she sighed, sounding young. I often forgot that she was only seven.

"Max and I will tell you when you get older," I said with a small smile on my face, realizing that we were taking on the role of her mom and dad.

She nodded, but didn't seem satisfied, "Okay, Fangy!" She smiled sweetly and hugged me around the neck. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back, thankful that this discussion was finally over. I kissed her cheek and let go, standing up. She grabbed my hand in her small one and pulled me towards the rest of the flock.

"Alright, guys we need to go get our backpacks and head out of here, this place is starting to give me the creeps," Max shivered and I took her hand in my free hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"Max!" Angel squealed as she ran to Max and hugged her around the waist.

"Hey, sweetie," Max answered, smiling at Angel as she hugged her back.

Angel ran off with Nudge to go grab their few belongings as Max and I headed back to our room to grab ours.

"So, I had an interesting talk with Angel," I said awkwardly.

"Oh, no," Max said as we opened the door.

"Yeah, I know. She wanted to know why I told you I like you better without your shirt on," I said as I shrugged my shirt on and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"And what did you tell her?" She asked, grabbing her bag as well.

"That sometimes when big people love each other, they do things little kids don't and that me and you will explain it to her when she's older," I said with a frown as we walked back to the rest of the flock.

"Great, thanks Fang," she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"I had to say something," I shrugged as we neared the flock.

"Alright, troops, we check out, walk outside casually, hide in the forest and then up and away," she ordered as the rest of the flock agreed in some way.

We went through the check out line and finally did an up and away after almost an hour of waiting around.

"Goodbye, San Diego!" Gazzy yelled as we flew farther and farther up, leaving the city behind us.

"Goodbye," I muttered under my breath, flying next to Max, reaching my hand out for her to take. She grinned at me and took my rough hand as we flew into the clouds, disappearing from all human eyes.

**

* * *

I know, I know. It was an awful ending, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. Feel free to message me a better way and I'll credit you and add it in. But for now, this is what I got. It's done now, sorry for anyone who wants a story.**

**Check out and Review my story: Getting Older if you like what you read!!**

******Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
